Celebrate
by Re-Rei
Summary: "Dude, I just realized something." "And that would be?" "We're going to die." "Are you high?" It could be their last days alive. There was no way they were going out without a couple celebrations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

* * *

><p>Alex idily drummed his fingers on the kitchen counter. It was one of those rare moments of peace. There was no training, no bad news, no incidents.<p>

Just_ _nothing.__

The professor and Erik were in the library playing their nightly round of chess while everyone else was in the kitchen. Even Hank had come out of his lab to join them.

To sum it all up, it was a very boring night.

Alex groaned in boredom, there was nothing to do. He folded his arms and rested his head on the counter. Letting out another groan, he closed his eyes and tried to force himself to fall asleep.__

__Sleep...Sleep...Sleeeep...__

"Dude, I just realized something." Alex opened his eyes and turned sideways to face Sean.

"And that would be?" He asked hoping his friend had something that could cure his boredom. Hank, Raven and Moira stopped whatever they were doing and stared at Sean with expectant looks.

"We're going to die."

There was a pregnant pause before Raven threw the book she was reading at Sean, "Are you_ high?_"

"__Hey!_ _That hurt!" Sean grunted, rubbing the spot where the had book hit him. He sighed before shaking his head. "No, I'm not high."

Raven gave him an incredulous look before rolling her eyes, "Okay then, enlighten us please."

"Alright, so you know how we're training to defeat Shaw and all that stuff?" Everyone nodded. "Well, there's a good chance we're going to die right?"

"Well, that is a logical assumption. The chances of death are quite high given the severity of the mission." Hank said.

"Will you please tell us the point of all this?" Moira cut in before Hank could go into a monologue.

"So I was thinking, since we're going to die, this is could be our last chance to celebrate the major holidays and our birthdays." Alex opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he realized Sean was right. There was their last chance.

"What do you plan on doing about it?" Raven asked.

"We should celebrate everything we need to before we die. Like we could start tomorrow with New Year's Day and go from there."

"You what Sean? I think that may be the smartest thing that has come out of your mouth yet." Alex said, giving Sean a pat on the back.

Sean huffed and glared at the blond who shrugged nonchalantly. He muttered something under his breath before facing the others.

"So? Everyone got the plan?"

There was a series of nods and Sean practically jumped for joy. A single thought ran through all their heads, __'This was going to be so awesome.'__


	2. New Year's Day

Thank-you for all your reviews and suggestions.

I'm adding these days:

Valentines Day (I can't believe I forgot this)

St. Patrick's Day

Arbor Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

* * *

><p><strong>New Year's Day<strong>

_**New Year's Day**_

__Careful Sean, that's very impor -** Crack! **- Oh, now look at what you've done!__

__Hey, it's not my fault!__

__Guys, pipe down. You're going to wake up Charles.__

__Don't tell me to quiet down, you quiet down!__

__What the hell is going on in here?__

__Oh shi-__

Charles groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He yawned and placed a hand to his temple in an attempt to quiet the flurry of thoughts that had given him such a rude awakening. He sighed and wondered if he should go down and check on things. He decided against it, Erik was there and it seemed as if he had everything under control.

Looking at the clock, he found that it was noon. He was surprised at how late he slept in but at the moment he really didn't care. To him, it was still much too early to be dealing with teenagers.

Charles plopped right back down on his bed and curled up into a neat little ball. He sighed in contentment and snuggled even further into his soft blankets. Evening his breathing, he slowly began to drift back into sleep...

"Get that off me you little brat!"

"Ah, I think we should all calm dow-"

"Oh yeah? Make me!"

"Fighting is not a good-"

"Alright, you asked for it!"

Growling in frustration, Charles rolled over and placed his pillow over his ears. Not only were their thoughts threatening to invade his head once more, they were yelling now.

Just a couple more minutes please! Just give him some peace and quiet for a little while longer...

"Argh, help me!"

"Help you, what about me!"

"Traitor!"

"Hank, lift me up."

"Shut the hell up! All of you!"  
><em><br>_Crash!__

He snarled and forced himself to get up. He swung his legs over the bed and tiredly made his way downstairs. Whatever it was, it had better be good.

As he neared the kitchen, the sounds of angry yells and chatter became more and more clear.

He grunted in annoyance before entering the kitchen.

"Bloody hell..." He gasped, taking in the scene. It was complete, and utter chaos.

Glass shards were strewn all across the tiled floor. The cabinet doors were cracked, chipped and some were completely ripped off from their respective places. Metal bolts from the ceiling decorated the table and the fridge was bent at a 45 degree angle. Bottles of wine were all over the place, their contents spilt, making a very big sticky mess. He could smell something burning and he didn't want to know what it was.

He turned his gaze towards the occupants of the kitchen.

Raven was standing on Hank's head trying to hang up a banner of some sort. Moira was on the floor desperately trying to piece together a chandelier._ _'Wait, wasn't that was from the living room?'_ _He thought slightly panicked. Erik, who was wearing a lopsided party hat, had Alex and Sean pinned under his arms. A brief glance at his thoughts revealed Erik's intentions to quietly dispose of the two before anyone noticed.

He rubbed his temples and tried to calm the migraine that was forming.

At this point, Raven had noticed him in the doorway and jumped down from Hank's head. He stared at her with slight aggravation but it melted away once she flashed him a smile.

She took a deep breath and greeted him at the top of her lungs, "Happy New Year's Charles!"

Everyone froze and stared at him.

He could feel nervousness from Sean, Hank, Alex and Moira. Raven was filled with absolute joy and Erik was just as confused as he was.

It took all of three seconds for Raven's words to sink it. He blinked and glanced at the lopsided calendar that was barely hanging on the wall.__

__June 28th, 1962.__

New Year's Day...in__ June?__

Charles blinked again and slowly said, "Raven...I think you're mistaken, it's June."

Raven shook her head as if she were talking to a confused child, "Of course it is!"

His mind was working at top speed. What was going on? Did he hibernate or something? Was this an illusion? Had he gone mad?

Apparently Hank picked up on his confusion and quickly said, "Sir, what we're doing is celebrating all the major holidays and our birthdays...Um, it's because there it a chance that we may not make it out alive when we face Shaw. It could be our last chance to celebrate...so um...Happy New Year's."

Charles felt a slight pang of sadness and guilt when he thought about what they were doing. They were so young and yet they were celebrating their supposed last days on Earth.__

__They're only kids.__

__No, they were kids.__

Sean cleared his throat, breaking him away from the memory. Sean swallowed nervously and asked, "So, what do you think?"

"This is stupid." Erik growled.

"This is splendid." He said as he put on the party hat Raven had offered him.

The teens cheered and migrated towards the living room, yelling and screaming their heads off. None of it did any help to lessen the pounding in his head.

Charles sighed and walked towards the kettle to brew some tea. Tea should help calm his mind. He reached up to open a cupboard and felt for a tea cup.

Nothing.

He sighed and looked around his destroyed kitchen.

"I still think we should be training Charles. Shaw is still out there and we're doing...__this?__" Charles turned around to face Erik who had a scowl etched on his face.

"Oh relax Erik, we'll be fine. Enjoy life, loosen up a bit." He responded offhandedly as he resumed his search.

All he got in response was a muttered curse. Charles rolled his eyes and reached into his fridge. His hand brushed against something and he eagerly pulled it out in hopes that it might be what he was looking for.

It wasn't.

But nonetheless he grinned. He turned around and placed his arms behind his back, the object carefully hidden. Erik noticed his sudden happiness and asked, "Why so happy?"

"Why, it's New Year's Day Erik. The start of another year, a __new beginning.__" He answered, stepping closer and closer towards Erik.

"It's June, you even said so yourself." Erik replied. Charles smiled a devious smile and before Erik had any time to react he smothered his friend's face with a pie.

Erik staggered back in surprise and wiped his face. He glared at the smaller man with a cross between annoyance and amusement, "A new beginning you say? Well how about this to start off the __new year?__"

Charles connected with Erik's mind and ducked just in time to avoid the two pies that were sent towards him. He quickly thanked his telepathic powers before clutching his stomach in laughter when he saw that one of pies pies had and hit Erik.

His laughter died when he was bombarded with pies.

He blinked and stared at Erik through the pastry and smirked, "You're going to regret that, my __friend.__"

They spent the rest of the day throwing anything and everything they could find at each other. Laughing and smiling the whole time.

Raven and Moira rolled their eyes at their antics.

"Boys will be boys, even if they are grown men." Commented Moira.

Raven scoffed and corrected her, "I think it's more like, Charles will be Charles and Erik will be Erik."

"True that."

* * *

><p>I had so much fun writing this. It's a nice change to write something happy.<p>

Please forgive my poor English.


	3. Happy Birthday Charles Xavier

See the new list at the bottom. I am still taking requests.

Thank-you all my faithful readers!

This chapter is written after Charles' 'birthday' party.

**IMPORTANT!: I made a mistake in the last chapter with the dates. I realized now that they made no sense so sorry.**

**First Chapter: June 27th, 1962**

**Second Chapter: June 28th, 1962**

**This Chapter: June 29th, 1962**

**Next Chapter: June 30th, 1962**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Charles Xavier<strong>

Charles sat by the fireplace in his study and happily sipped his tea. They had finished their training for the day and his 'birthday' party was over. Now he had a quiet evening all to himself. The thoughts of everyone else had quieted down to murmur leaving him free to enjoy the peace that has fallen over the mansion.

He sighed in content and turned the page of the book he was reading.

_Creak_

He didn't look up as he said, "Good evening Erik." Said person walked up to him and gently took the book out of his hands. Charles looked at Erik with slight confusion but all Erik did was bring out a chessboard.

Charles smiled and helped his friend set up the game. "White," he said as he placed the white pieces in their place.

"Black," came the monotonous reply.

They played a couple games, sometimes he won and other times Erik. At some point, maybe around the third game or so, Erik brought out a bottle of scotch and two tumblers.

After a few drinks, Charles began to feel slightly tipsy. He began to laugh at random intervals and giggle wildly whenever Erik moved a piece. His face was slightly flushed and his vision blurred every now and then. (1)

"Erik...I tink, I mean think, we should uh...stop drinking. Yeah that's the word stop...Heeeeeeey, you know what I think is absolutely brilliant?"

"What Charles?" Erik said moving his knight which prompted another fit of giggles from Charles.

"I think putting 'stop' on a stop sign is the best idea eveeeeer." Charles replied, his words slurring together.

Erik looked at Charles, who was struggling to move his bishop, with amusement. He opened his mouth to say something-

_Meow._

Erik froze in shock, his mouth still hanging open. Charles glanced at his friend with confusion.

"Did you just..._meow_?"

"No, I did not. You're just imagining things Charles. Noth-"

_Me~ow._

"I'm pretty sure...I did not imagine _that,_ my friend." Charles said as he sobered up a bit. The emotions of shock and nervousness that were radiating off of Erik were more than enough to snap him out of his drunken stupor.

"I'm sure that you had too much to drink."

"That may be true, in fact that _is_ true but, I did hear you bark! Is there something you're hiding?"

"No, nothing. Charles just forget about it." Erik said dismissively and moved his pawn to block Charles' attack on his king.

"You have another mutation~" Charles sang excitedly, "I can't believe you're part cat!"

Now it was Erik's turn to look confused. But before he could say anything in his defence...

_Meow._

Charles didn't get a chance to prepare himself as a grey little ball of fur attacked him. He held the ball in his hands and looked at it with amazement when he found two little bead-like blue orbs staring at him with curiosity.

"It's...a cat..." He said slowly as he looked at his friend.

Erik nodded and stumbled over his words, "Yes...uh...Happy birthday?"

Charles smiled and said, "Thank-you my friend. I love it."

Relief flooded Erik as he sank into his chair. He sighed and asked, "So, what are you going to name him?"

"It's a he?"

Another nod.

"I think I'll name it...Shark-."

"Shark? Isn't that a bit odd for a cat?"

"-neto."

"..."

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE:<strong> If Christmas is _really_ popular and you guys really want to see it done then...Yeah, I guess it's okay. But it's your choice.

XDDDDD! How can you go wrong with a cat named Sharkneto?

**(1)** Okay, I have never been tipsy or drunk before. I think the closest thing to an alcoholic beverage that I have drank is apple cider. So the what I think is tipsy may be completely wrong so forgive me please.

New Year's Day - **Done**

Charles' Birthday **- Done**

Raven's birthday - **Next**

Alex's birthday

Moira's birthday

Mystery Day

Valentines Day

Sean' birthday/ St. Patrick's Day (Lol, I just noticed this.)

Passover)

Mother's Day (Couldn't help it, mommy!Charles was too cute to pass up!)

Arbor Day

Mystery Day (Oh gosh, this is already written and I can't wait until we get to this party!)

Erik's birthday (I already have plans for this one and I can't wait!)

Father's Day (Of course daddy!Erik needs his day.)

Hank's birthday

Halloween

Thanksgiving

Hanukkah

New Year's Eve


	4. Happy Birthday Raven Darkhölme Xavier

YOU PEOPLE ARE TOO AWESOME FOR WOOOOOORDS!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. That means the musical "Camelot" and the characters from the XM: FC do not belong to me!

Note: I know fully well that Camelot premiered about two years BEFORE the current date in this story (June 30, 1962). It was the closest musical I could find okay? So let's pretend Charlie-boy pulled some strings and managed to get a show in the US.

Also, Moira is off on some CIA meeting so she missed this event. She just didn't fit okay?

**IMPORTANT~! THIS CHAPTER WAS BASED ON AN AWESOME PICTURE I SAW BY THE EQUALLY (IF NOT MORE) AWESOME DR-KARA: http : / / dr - kara . deviantart . com /**

**THIS PICUTRE: http : / / dr - kara . deviantart . com / art / First - Class - 219628142**

**ALL OF YOU GO AND SEE ITS AWESOMENESS! **

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Raven Darkhölme (Xavier)<strong>

The theatre was packed.

It was only because of Charles' seemingly endless pit of cash that they managed to not only get seats to watch the musical but a first class suite as well. Raven smiled bounced in her seat in excitement. The three month wait was over, she was finally going to see Camelot.

She checked her watch. Only ten minutes to go!

"I hate this." Sean said as he fiddled with his bow tie. Raven pressed a finger to her lips and shushed him. Sean grumbled something under his breath as poured himself a glass of wine. Charles noticed the bottle in Sean's other hand and frowned, "Sean, I don't know how you managed to bring that in here but please get rid of it."

Sean shook his head in an exaggerated fashion, "Nu-uh! I was dragged to this stupid show against my will and I demand that I keep this!"

"You know that I do not tolerate-" Charles started.

"But Erik said I could!" Sean whined, pointing an accusing finger at Eirk. Charles glared at Erik and said in a voice damp with disappointment, "Erik..."

Erik shrugged nonchalantly, "He wouldn't stop whining."

Erik," Charles said firmly, "You didn't have to give him wine."

"So you would have preferred Option B?"

"...I don't think I even want to know what this 'Option B' was..."

"They're teens Charles, practically _adults_! They're not kids."

"But you know that they're not supposed to be drinking wine!"  
>While the two bickered, Raven reached over and stole Sean's bottle. She smirked in victory and poured herself a glass. Her smirk grew into a grin when she saw Sean's shocked face as she took a nice long sip from her glass.<p>

"_Hey_!" He exclaimed, pouting. Raven rolled her eyes in response, "It's my birthday today, I rule the world."

"It's not your real birthday, so give it back!" Sean made a grab for the wine bottle but Hank stopped him. Sean looked at Hank with a betrayed expression. "I'm sorry, but she's right. And it _was_ your idea for the celebrations." Hank matter-of-factly.

"But, but-"

"No buts~." Raven cut in, clearly enjoying annoying her 'little brother.'

"It's mi~ne! Gimme!"

"Gimme gimme never gets, don't you know your manners yet?" She sang.

"Gimme gimme _always_ gets, manner weren't invented yet." Alex retorted as he joined Sean in his endeavor.

"_Mine_!" Raven shouted as she jumped behind Hank who squirmed nervously when Sean gave him an angry look. Sean growled and ran to tackle Hank but on the way he tripped over one of the curtains that decorated the suite. "No way, it's Sean's!" Alex said as he hopped over his partner's body to grab the bottle. But he was stopped by Hank who bravely blocked him, "I'm sorry to do this but it's only logical that it goes to Raven."

"Move it big foot."

Sean recovered from his little fall and grasped the bottom of the wine bottle. Raven snapped her head towards Sean and she placed two hands on the neck of the bottle and pulled, "Let go!"

"You let go!"

"_Argh_, you insufferable litle twerp."

"Professo~r, Raven called me an insufferable little twerp."

**Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the premier of Camelot!**

Everyone froze.

Raven smiled with glee, completely forgetting what she was doing only seconds ago. She jumped back into her seat and squealed, "It's starting! It's finally starting!"

Seeing how happy his sister was, Charles sighed and stopped arguing. He clasped Erik's shoulder and whispered, "_We'll talk about this later._" Erik grunted, confirming that he had heard Charles, and fiddled with his coin. He glared in some random direction, fuming.

Sean saw his chance and grabbed the wine bottle from Raven's hands. Raven was too absorbed with the musical to notice.

"Yes! Victory is _mine_!"

* * *

><p>Sharkneto didn't make an appearence in this one, but he will in the next one!<p>

Alex's birthday - **Next**


End file.
